parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Crowned Crane
The red-crowned crane '(''Grus japonensis), also known as the Japanese crane '''is sacred and seen as a symbol of fidelity, good luck, love and long life in the Orient. It is also the second rarest crane species in the world. These tall, graceful birds are mainly white in color with black lower wings. In male red-crowned cranes, the cheeks, throat, and neck are also black, whilst in females, they are a pearly-grey. Adults have a bare patch of skin on the crown of the head, which is bright red in color. The bill is an olive-green color and the legs are black. Juvenile Japanese cranes are similar in appearance, although they lack the red crown and have black-tipped outer flight feathers. The wingspan of the red-crowned crane measures up to 2.5 meters! Red-crowned cranes are the most aquatic species of crane and prefer to forage in deep water. Red-crowned cranes usually pair for life and perform an elaborate, synchronized courtship dance to reinforce this bond. Roles * They played Miss Kitty and her sisters in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Zeo Zord V in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Crane in Kung Fu Deer, Kung Fu Deer 2, and Kung Fu Deer 3 * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Birds Next Door * It played Ichthyornis in ASIAN ANIMAL Gallery Red-crowned-crane-from-Hokkaido-03.jpg Japcrane12aa.jpg KND Crane.jpg IMG 6406.JPG Yokai-Watch Crane.jpg Star meets Red-Crowned Crane.png KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg Crane.png Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg Crane in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg Grulla KFP3.png Cassandra_the_Crane.jpg Mm-1929-11-15-birds.png Simba the king lion crane.png Doki Crane.png Books E952ED49-65DF-45B8-8CED-82A8344BE5D7.jpeg 86D4D8D0-6A03-4980-8F66-02FA696CBDE6.jpeg 9EA51D34-6CDA-48D5-BAEA-0ABCB8789F32.jpeg B4DFA688-AA81-47B1-88FA-5D1D758BFF58.jpeg 0C83118B-24A9-404E-8CC6-283981BA3FE1.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg A8135487-1623-4AE0-ABC8-D6CBDB7F9D9D.jpeg E69B01E2-82C3-4C65-9F62-12B10A654F8C.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg See Also * Sandhill Crane * Whooping Crane * Demoiselle Crane * Common Crane * Grey Crowned Crane * Black Cowned Crane * White-Naped Crane * Sarus Crane * Siberian Crane * Black-Necked Crane * Hooded Crane * Wattled Crane * Blue Crane Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Cranes and Relatives Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Born In China Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Duck Duck Goose Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals